completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cincinnatus Shryock
Cincinnatus Shryock (April 9, 1816 – January 21, 1888) was born April 9, 1816 in Lexington, Kentucky. He was an American architect. A number of his works are listed on the U.S. National Register of Historic Places. Shryock was born into a famous American architectural family. His father was the famous Kentucky architect and contractor Mathias Shryock and his brother, Gideon, also became a well-known architect in his own right. Apparently, Cincinnatus Shryock was somewhat of a Renaissance man. He matriculated to Transylvania University in Lexington, whose campus now occupies the former site of his boyhood home, which had been built by his father. There he studied medicine, but left one term short of graduation. He was also known as a mathematician and designed his own telescope, and was known for his interests in music and literature. Cincinnatus Shryock's first experience in as an architect involved the structural work for Morrison Chapel (now commonly known as "Old Morrison"), a Greek Revival structure designed by his brother Gideon, on the Transylvania campus, in 1833. After the building's completion, Gideon moved to Louisville, but Cincinnatus remained in Lexington, working as an employee of an architect named John McMurtry. Under McMurtry's tutelage, Cincinnatus developed a taste for the Tudor Gothic and Gothic revival styles, which were very popular during a series of revivals in architectural styles in the 19th century, particularly in Great Britain and the United States. During the 1840s and 1850s, McMurtry and Shryock's practice catered to wealthy Bluegrass landowners who fashioned themselves after Scottish knights from Sir Walter Scott's literature. In the years immediately predating the American Civil War, Shryock and McMurtry broke off their business relationship, partly because the architectural business in Lexington had dwindled considerably. During the war, Cincinnatus moved his family down the Kentucky River to operate Shryock's Ferry. He exhibited some Confederate sympathies, aiding Southern troops to cross the Kentucky River and later attempting to delay Union troops from raiding the town of Lawrenceburg, Kentucky. At the conflict's close, he returned to Lexington to resume his practice. Cincinnatus Shryock's postwar practice seems to have prospered. He was engaged in the design of many period buildings, replete with mansard roofs, ornate gingerbread, and bay windows characteristic of Italianate buildings. One of Shryock's most notable buildings is the First Presbyterian Church in Lexington, a Gothic revival structure built in 1872 and located on North Mill Street. His work also figures prominently in the South Hill Historic District of Lexington. Shryock died January 21, 1888 and was interred in the Lexington Cemetery. Works include: *First Presbyterian Church (Lexington, Kentucky), 174 N. Mill St., Lexington, Kentucky, NRHP-listed *Odd Fellows Temple (Lexington, Kentucky), 115-119 W. Main St., Lexington, Kentucky, NRHP-listed *Old Central University, University Dr. on Eastern Kentucky University campus, Richmond, Kentucky, NRHP-listed *One or more works in South Hill Historic District, roughly bounded by S. Broadway, W. High, S. Limestone, and Pine Sts., Lexington, Kentucky, NRHP-listed Category:Notable People Category:Architects Category:Lexington Births Category:Fayette County Births Category:Lexington Deaths Category:Fayette County Deaths Category:1816 Births Category:1810s Births Category:1888 Deaths Category:1880s Deaths